The invention relates to a storage assembly and more particularly concerns assemblies comprising a linen compartment with shelves and/or drawers and a hanging closet compartment.
Depending on the embodiment, the hanging closet compartment comprises:                either a single horizontal bar in the upper part for hanging long garments such as overcoats or raincoats,        or two superposed horizontal bars, one in the upper part and the other approximately halfway down, each of these bars being able to take short garments such as jackets or the like.        
Whether the bars of the hanging closet are fixed permanently or detachably between the two uprights of the hanging closet compartment, the user of this compartment must choose, either when purchasing or when erecting the assembly, between the two configurations. If he opts for two superposed hanging closet bars, the user gains in storage capacity, but has to put his long garments, such as his raincoat, elsewhere. If he opts for a single hanging closet bar he can store his long garments, but loses 50% of the height of the hanging closet.
Once the decision is made, it is practically definitive because, even if the bars can be taken out, removing the lower bar, for example to store a long garment, reduces the storage capacity by half and is out of the question unless the user has other means of storage.